flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:124.189.148.25
Okay, I go to create my account for the Wiki since after about a year of making small edits to certain wikis when I see reason to, I'd finally decided to perhaps register on one and edit it on a permanent basis. Where better than FlashForward, a relatively new and smaller wiki that would perhaps need more members. Annnnnd my IP address is blocked and this appears to be the only page I can edit. Lovely. Well, hopefully this is seen, if not I'll just give Gaarmyvet, the admin who did it a little message when the block expires tomorrow. Still, if he reads this - From what I gathered my addition of vital details from episode ten of Flashforward to the wiki was what caused the block. Well, you see the spoiler policy (which I did read before I edited) claimed that spoilers from future episodes were forbidden. There's a key word in there - future. The episode aired in Australia, where I live, a few days ago. Now, the last time I checked, the internet was in fact a global resource and not an American-only Virtual Country Club. You'll forgive the exaggeration, but by my perspective and episode is no longer 'future' - and thus fair game to detail on the Wiki - once it has officially aired somewhere - in this case, Austalia and the UK. Now, my suggestion would be to make a small amendment to the policy, stating that the American airdate is the one to follow. I'm happy to abide by that idea whether you make the amendment or not, I simply have a keen eye for stupidity and would respectfully inform the staff of this wiki that I detect strong amounts in this case ;). Now, just to let you now, I'm a spoiler-lover. Ever time an episode of Lost or Flashforward airs, I look up the wiki to gather as much information as I can before I watch the episode. I prefer it this way. My perspective was that members of this wiki and readers of this wiki would most likely be the same, since... well, why bother to put all the information on the wiki when you'd rather watch the show? As such, I honestly thought I was doing the American members a favour by giving them the most interesting details from that episode. If that isn't what you people like to see, then that's fair enough and if Australia gets any other episodes first I'll keep the details to myself. My question - when the sentences I added obviously made sense and weren't childish vandalism, why was I simply struck by the cold steel of the banstick without having any attempts made to contact me or warn me? You've treated me as you should the majority of the internet's browsers - those with intelligence levels reminiscent of tree frogs - when the edits I'd made gave no indication of suffering from that... er, 'mental disadvantage.' If your policy is to shrug your shoulders and press the block button indiscriminately, with all do respect I again detect rising levels of stupidity from within this website. I think I'll leave it at that for now. - Gavaroc Fevinor * Noted. Perhaps you'll note that the main pages provides that this wiki is updated to "U.S. aired episodes and official releases" and remember that the most recently aired episode in the U.S. is . You may, of course, appeal my action to the owner and bureaucrat of this wiki, User:Sam McPherson.-- 01:44, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ** As the block expires tomorrow, I'll refrain from doing this, but can I compliment you on how clever that suggestion of yours is, as I couldn't actually contact the owner even if I wanted to until tomorrow due to the block. Fantastic way to cover one's bases, I must say. Regardless, I'll register tomorrow and refrain from placing any 'spoiler' information, you have my word. - Gavaroc. **Actually, it was far less than clever; I didn't think about your not being sable to write on the boss's talk page. Tomorrow, you'll have the ability to complain; if you feel strongly enough please do. When you register, let's chat.-- 02:43, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ** Ah good, you removed that idiot's comment. I thought you might. - Gavaroc. ** Yeah, junk like that needs to go directly into the trash can. Even if he had used a real name, it would imo have been a personal attack. Was he really an Australian, or trying to sound like one? Your unblocked, btw.-- 21:52, December 3, 2009 (UTC)